Why We Work So Well
by SydneySanity
Summary: Rocky and Gunther get into a fight.  They have Deuce delivering their personal notes to each other. How do they work? Lots of Runther fluff and mush.


**Why We Work So Well**

**Another one shot about how Rocky and Gunther work. Or at least how they work in their own eyes, its very fluffy and gushy. Transferred through notes they wrote. Enjoy :) **

Rocky was inside Crusty's. Her eyes were all red and swollen from a fight she had with her boyfriend, Gunther Hessenheffer. It was over a dumb conversation that led into a heated and cruel fight. Gunther ended the quarrel with "We don't work Rocky Blue!" No other words were spoken after that because Rocky was out the door by then. Gunther immediately regretted what he said. He not only shattered Rocky's heart, but he shattered his own heart. Rocky was still in tears. Deuce walked over to her.

"Rocky? Are you okay?" He asked. Rocky didn't look up.

"Just leave me here to die" She murmured. Deuce sighed.

"Well, I got this note that is addressed to you. I would read it if I were you" He said slipping the note on the table.

Rocky wiped the tears from her face and opened the piece of paper slowly.

_Rocky, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it when I said we didn't work._

_-Gunther._

She took out a pen and paper from her purse and jotted down an answer.

_You know that you meant every word. Why else would you say something like that? And your right, I guess we __**don't **__work._

_-Rocky_

"Deuce" Rocky called. He was there in a flash.

"Give this to whoever wrote this first note" She said holding up the new note.

"Will do"

She looked back down at the first note. Gunther even signed it with a tiny heart as usual. Rocky held it close to her, but didn't look at it.

"Here" Deuce said dropping the note.

_I didn't mean a word, I was just so frustrated. I never want to lose you..._

-Gunther

* * *

><p><em>Then why was it so easy for you to say we don't work? You tore my heart out Gunther.<em>

-Rocky

* * *

><p><em>I never wanted to do that to you. I <strong>love <strong>you Raquel._

_-Gunther_

* * *

><p><em>I thought you did. Now I am wondering why we work? Were nothing alike.<em>

_-Rocky_

* * *

><p><em>That's what i love about you, you are full of surprises everyday. <em>

_-Gunther_

* * *

><p><em>You just need someone, doesn't matter who. You could care less if I wasn't around. You would be happier if I was Cece.<em>

_-Rocky_

* * *

><p><em>Don't ever say that Rocky. You know that you are the most important thing to me. I would choose you over Cece any day.<em>

_-Gunther_

* * *

><p><em>I feel like you were the only one I could trust, but you had to bring up those two words. <strong>If Cece...<strong>_

_-Rocky_

* * *

><p><em>All I said was "If Cece was here, maybe she would help bring the fun around." Maybe those weren't the right words...<em>

_-Gunther_

* * *

><p><em>Its like Cece actually makes life exciting. I'm just the boring and nerdy girl nobody sticks around for.<em>

_-Rocky_

* * *

><p><em>Rocky... No. You are so much more than that... Turn around<em>

_-Gunther_

* * *

><p><em><em>Rocky turned around to Gunther. She turned back to the table.

"Come on Rocky" He sighed. "I didn't mean it"

"No your right, We will never make it" Rocky said. Gunther took her hand and led her to the center of the room.

"Everyone Listen up" Gunther started. Everyone started at the two, Rocky turned red.

"An Hour ago, I told this lovely lady that we wouldn't work, but that was a huge mistake. She thinks I prefer her best friend over herself. Why would I trade my little dancer for a knock off? Sure, Cece may be more out there, but I am fascinated by every word you say. You changed me from a sparkly weird foreign exchange student to a normal and less eccentric guy. We have dated for a few years. Its grown from a casual high school romance full of remarks and comical moments to the full love I wanted since I met you. Rocky, We work so well because you and me are so different that everyday with you is an adventure that I never want to end. People don't realize what all the looks gazes and smiles mean, but they mean we were to scared to realize how close we are. That is why we work Raquel. I love you." Gunther finished

"I love you too" Rocky said. Tears streaming down her face and she gently kissed his cheek. Cheers and claps filled the room.

"Why don't I get you a cupcake?" Gunther suggested. "My favorite dessert" Rocky replied.

"Just as long as it isn't on my face" He warned. Rocky giggled.

"We will see" Rocky said in a flirty tone. They intertwined and walked out.

**Yay! Happy Ending and a mushy one! How did you like it?**


End file.
